User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44: Marty and Doc vs Rick and Morty
Cast: Rick and Morty: Animated by Shawn Levin, and voiced by there ofical voice actors Doc and Marty: Zach Sherwin and Epic Lloyd ???: Nice Peter ??? and ???: Nice Peter and Epic LLoyd Locations: Doc and Marty: Hill Valey Rick and Morty: The Lab ???: http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/TARDIS ??? and ???: http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Circle_K ---- Intro: Angemon 44: RD2 where are you Kabuterimon : wrong battle dude, where doing a back to the future sketch today Citrus: Dont stop him, hes been like this after The Force Awakens Vanilla: OMG is he going to be okay Angemon 44: LUUUUUUUUUKE Citrus: Yes just let him do his thing, anyway folks todays matchup is Doctor Brown and Marty vs Rick and Morty Kabuterimon: He changed the line up didnt he again, just for a BTF tribute seriously Vanilla: It was a great movie and it gave us Christopher Lloyd and Michel J Fox Citrus: The Michael that we are using nexx...... ---- Battle: ( Dolorian sound effect) Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 Doc Brown and Marty McFly vs Rick and Mortayyyyyyyyyyyy Begin Doc: Great Scott your great ...not. !! Going up against Bill and Ted 2.0 a monumental flip flop Marty: We spit it hot Doc with rhymes that grow gold with time Doc: As this man finds Marty: That Rick Both: Is not a scientific mind Doc: Quit swiming like adults and look at the better picture Theres going to be a big problem in little sanchez if you wont cease quicker Marty: We went back to the future Doc: Once Marty: Back to the Future Doc: Twice Both : And a third time, but we wont be afraid to school your asses with rhyme Morty: Umm Rick who are these guys trying to act cool ? Rick: ( Burp), its nothing Morty just this pedo man and his chicken goon Who shouldnt mess with the OG scientist before we start this battle soon Rick: Wubabluba dub dub Morty: Yeah your right where better and we saved whole galaxies Rick: While these assholes havent gotten out of Hill Valey Morty: But Rick dont you remember this movie started there careers Rick: Seriously Morty falling in love with your own mom, thats F'n weird Both: Our show is the greatest thing today (Marty get a life), Doc your lookin old and grey Morty: Your rhymes where so bad Rick: That it left me Frozen today Marty: Nobody calls me chicken ( Guitar solos as Doc Freestyles) Doc: You couldnt save yourselves, Rick do you care about familly? I Meeseek a victory that you couldnt achive Jerrys a looser ( Right), Beths a psycho (Yeah), and your sister id rather not Doctors order states that i burned you with 1.21 gigawats Marty: We got a cult folowing that is still big on Youtube Doc: While you guys are still famous on the internet dude Marty: We got songs by Chuck Berry Doc: While your flow is lookin rather hairy Both: How bout you turnback the clock Doc: No more cursin Both: Cause we hurt more than the death of Bird Person Rick: Godamit these assholes have left me with no choice, Morty stick these seeds up your but Morty: Aww jeez Rick, again, why? Rick; Come on man do it for Bird Person Morty: AWW YEAH LETS GET SCHWIFTY Rick: You better head bend over cause us wining is nifty Both: With catchphrases and lines that will give you a thudner shock Where the best thing today so get on out Doc...... ( Beat stops as a mysterious craft apears, the lights turn on revealing) The Tenth Doctor!!!!!!! 10: Actually if you dont mind... ugh it dosent matter sir Ive been sent here to teach these these fools that im the best Doctor Mr. Brown ive whupped your ass the 1st time I dont want to do it agian You caused your own death and do I have to speak to your " Little Friend" And you two blue hair and wimpy go back to reading books Cause your logic wont save you against the man with good looks I got nine lives men, you dont want to mess with me ok Now i must be of dont bother me again K ? ( New beat happens, as a telephone box strikes the ground, out from the box walks) Bill and Ted !!!!!! B: Dude what just happend where not in San Dimas T: Calm down man lets take down these non excelent Both: You doc i got a question for ya you looked rather shocked B: Dude our raps burn more than 1.21 gigawats T and B: Marty/Morty!!!! Bill: Your cool dudes i dont have a problem, but Mort's you gotta ditch your pops Both: Leaving you to die twice, dude he's smokin rocks T: Hey paging Doctor Dickweeed you stole our ideas, and your show is absolutely hanus B: We got the princess and you reek like Socrates anus B: Yall lookin smaller than Napoleon T: Rufus said you wont be wining medalions B and T: We just won this battle for the Wyld Staylions Who Won Whose Next You Decide ( Time parradox reverts to the beging of the battle) Epic Rap Battles of....... 10th Doctor: Not again Hint for next battle: 1st Halloween Battle, Gods ... Gods, Create or Destroy, Straight out of your head Category:Blog posts